


blue jean baby

by ohsailor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Let's be honest Harry has an ideal and completely unrealistic tinder experience, Tinder, i'm bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsailor/pseuds/ohsailor
Summary: Harry leaves her small town in Cheshire for London, determined to explore her true self and finally, finally go on a first date with another girl. Shy and lacking experience, with the persistent encouragement of her Irish best friend, Harry turns to Tinder where she finds Louis - smart and sweet with a giant sunflower tattoo on her shoulder - and gets a whole lot more than she bargained for.





	blue jean baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Cos. Thank you for your constant motivation throughout this very long process. Whether it was casually sending each other explicit posts we found on tumblr for inspiration or a simple word of encouragement, your love and friendship has made all the difference. Thank you x
> 
> This work is completely fictionalized. No affiliation with the people mentioned.

 

Harry straightened the creased duvet across her bed and sank down onto the plush white carpet, resting her back against the side of the bed. She’d just returned from the school run, and if she was quite honest, was seriously debating getting back into bed for the remainder of the morning. Normally, she didn’t mind the early school run, except on rainy days like today where she and the girls had been forced to take a tedious and sweaty tube ride. Something about the crowded train and the stale air always made Harry feel more exhausted than she was.

When the weather was nice, they walked through Regent’s park and Harry always looked forward to the peaceful walk back to the flat. In fact, it was often the highlight of her entire day. She liked strolling leisurely along, travel mug mostly empty with her morning coffee as she people watched the eager joggers and energetic puppies on their walks. She’d bring a book and her dad’s old film camera and spent the rest of the morning right there on the park bench. The rest of the time, she was prone to wandering the streets around her building, scarcely making her way past the high street unless she was venturing to the coffee shop to meet Niall, as she was today. 

In fact, she’d be late if she didn’t get a move on and change out of her sweats. Napping would have to wait. 

After two months of living in London, Harry’s mother had finally stopped facetiming her to see if she was friendless and alone, satisfied with her weekly coffee dates with Niall, the one friend she had managed to make beyond the au pair facebook group.  They met at a coffee shop on Baker Street, where Harry had stumbled in one morning after getting caught in the rain on one of her excursions, and it had become their weekly ritual ever since. Niall was opposite to Harry in obvious ways: loud, outgoing, and passionate about meeting new people. 

Thanks to the downpour of rain and subsequent delay on the tube, Harry was now dangerously close to being late for the Koppel Project. She threw on some fresh clothes and dashed out the door with her umbrella to catch the bus the short distance to Baker Street. 

Only 15 minutes late, Harry finally plopped down at the clean white table beside Niall and shook her head, strands of soaked ringlets plastered against her pale skin. 

“Hiya sunshine.”

Harry glared. “It’s raining out.”

“Welcome to London, mate. You’ve been here 2 months and yet  _ somehow _ , you’re still surprised at the weather.”

“Not surprised,” Harry corrected, gathering her wild hair into a bun on top of her head. “Agitated. Mostly on account of my hair. And my soul. I mean, is it too much to ask for a little sunshine? Just a little?”

Niall laughed. “To be fair, it has been a bit more dreary than usual lately. But, do you want to know two things that will make you feel infinitely better?”

“Please.”

“Well, for starters, I ordered you a coffee already,” Niall grinned, nodding her head behind Harry just as Matilda, the hot blue-haired barista set a steaming mug in front of Harry. 

“Ah  _ bless  _ you,” Harry sighed. She meant to direct the comment to Niall and instantly felt her face warm as Matilda laughed and winked at her in return. 

“Anytime, love.”

Niall raised an eyebrow. “Cute.”

“She’s married,” Harry said. “She’s married to  _ Freya _ . Who also works here.”

“So? Flirting is harmless. And let’s be honest, you need the practice.”

Harry frowned. “Hey.”

“You know it’s true.”

“Maybe so. But does it have to be with married baristas with whom I want to be able to look in the eye whilst enjoying coffee?”

“God, you’re such a prude,” Niall said. “Alright, so Tilly’s out. Have you been on Tinder yet?”

Harry glared at her. “You mean since you nicked my phone to set up an account for me at the bar the other weekend? On account of my being a gangly virgin? No. I have not.”

“First of all, those were  _ your  _ words,” Niall protested, flicking a crumb of her croissant at Harry. “I believe what I  _ actually _ said was how funny and brilliant and adorable you are? And that you should meet more people in the city? Spend less time bumming around with a broke Irish bartender? Ring any bells?.”

Harry pursed her lips as a smile threatened to break through. “No,” she replied evenly. 

“Secondly, it had to be done,” Niall said. 

Harry sighed and blew softly into her coffee, staring down into her mug intently.

“Why don’t you just give it a go? I’ve found plenty of prospects on tinder. Some nice ladies and gentlemen on there, I’m telling you.”

“You’ve found plenty of nice people to  _ sleep _ with it,” Harry pointed out. 

“Yeah,” Niall agreed, “and you need to get laid.”

“I do not  _ need _ to get laid,” Harry protested. 

Niall immediately raised an eyebrow. “Correction, you  _ want _ to get laid.”

 “That’s - okay, fine,I do,” Harry sighed. “I do want to...get laid,” she finished under her breath. “I mean, more importantly, I want to meet people. Girls, that is. I want to meet girls. And go on a date with a girl. I really want to go on a date with a girl. That’s what I want.”

Niall bit into her scone. “Exactly. Did you work on writing a potential tinder bio yet?”

Harry sighed. “You act as you though it was an assignment or something.”

“It kind of was,” Niall grinned. “You came to London on a journey of self-discovery-”

“Well, that just sounds stupid.” 

“-only to meet me,” Niall continued. “A master of the art of seduction and all things romance.” Harry snorted. “And begged me to help you.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly how that happened.”

“So? Did you make a bio or not?”

Harry rolled her eyes. “Yeah.” She opened the app and held her phone out for Niall to inspect.

Niall skimmed over Harry’s profile. “Okay, no.”

“What?”

“Your bio is  _ terrible. _ ”

Harry frowned and snatched her phone back, glancing down at the brief sentence she had put no less than two minutes coming up with. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s boring!” Niall insisted. “You listed your name and age, both of which are redundant because they’re already included in your profile. And you’ve basically told me nothing intriguing about yourself. Also, don’t list shy as one of your traits.” 

“Well, I am.”

“I know that, and it’s charming,” Niall said.

“But?”

“But it’s not what’s most interesting about you, H. You have so many wonderful things you could say and you choose to list  _ shy _ ? No.”

Harry sighed. “Maybe I just won’t write anything.”

“No, that’s rubbish.” Niall shook her head.  “People who don’t write anything in their bios are creepy.”

Harry scoffed. “How is that creepy exactly?”

“It just is,” Niall shrugged. “It’s like they’re hiding something. Also, it’s shallow. Then you’re really just swiping based on how fit they are. You need to write something that makes the person feel like they know you.  Or like you’re the type of person they’d  _ want _ to know.”

“This sounds like too much work.”Harry sighed. “Maybe I should just include a pretentious literary quote,” she mused. “I am a self-proclaimed nerd after all.”

Niall laughed. “You’re not pretentious.” 

“I kind of wish I was,” Harry said. “That whole hipster poet vibe is hot.”

“I mean, you’re wearing doc martens and you left a red lipstick stain on your coffee mug, so. That’s a vibe right there.”

Harry hummed and pursed her lips in thought before typing quickly on her phone. A moment later, she smirked and held her notes application open to show Niall her finished work. “Better?”

**_I read a lot and write a little. usually wearing a turtleneck. lipstick stains on mugs everywhere I go._ **

Niall grinned. “Perfect. Very you.”

“Glad you approve,” Harry smirked. “Do you think I should add anything else?”

“Like what?”

“Dunno,” Harry shrugged. “Something about this being my first time? But like not in a pathetic way. Just to, you know, point out the obvious I suppose.”

Niall nodded. “I get it. There’s definitely a way to introduce your experience, or lack thereof, in a way that’s still casual.”

“Such as?”

“Gimme a minute,” Niall said, tapping her fingers on the table. “Okay, got it.” She tapped out a sentence and turned the phone to show Harry the new addition to her bio. “How’s this?”

**_new to the city, new lesbian. Teach me?_ **

Harry laughed and buried her face in her hands. “Oh my god, Niall.”

“Trust me.”

“It sounds so...sexual.”

“What’s your point?”

“ _ Niall. _ ”

“It’s cute, I’m telling you.”

Harry sighed. “If anyone says anything weird about it, I’m deleting it. And possibly you from life. Alright?”

Niall finished the last gulp of coffee, shrugging Harry’s threat off. “Fair enough. Now, let me see what pictures you’ve used...”

-

Two hours later, Niall was engrossed in finishing her paper and Harry was staring intently at her phone in hand, her book open and forgotten. 

“Your coffee’s cold,” Niall said.

“Hmm?”

“What are you looking at?”

“Um, this girl’s profile,” Harry admitted sheepishly. “We matched.”

“ _ Oooh,”  _ Niall slammed her laptop shut and reached towards Harry. “Show me,” she demanded. 

“Hey!” Harry pressed her phone against her chest protectively for a beat before smiling shyly and holding the screen out for Niall. “Fine. Her name is Louis.”

Niall immediately snatched the phone, eyes scanning quickly over the screen as she flipped through Louis’ photos. “She’s cute. Really cute.”

“I know.” Harry bit her lip. Cute was an understatement. This girl was  _ gorgeous _ . Barefaced and petite with long eyelashes, high cheekbones and golden brown hair tucked behind endearing elf-like ears. Most of her pictures were low-quality selfies, one at the pub with a pint of beer in hand, another that looked like it was taken in bed, a fluffy dog curled against her side. The last two, however, someone else had clearly taken. 

“She likes coffee, that’s a good sign,” Niall continued, flipping to the photo of Louis sitting on top of a picnic table in a midriff-baring tank top and tiny denim shorts, a baseball cap on head and iced coffee in hand. 

“I know. Also, did you see this one?” Harry took the phone and flipped to the last photo, showing Louis in what looked like soccer shorts and a sports bra, her long hair messy and draped over her small frame. 

“Wow,” Niall said, looking closely. “She’s proper fit.”

“I’m stressed,” Harry said. “Like. Look at her  _ boobs.”  _

“You can see her nipples in that bra,” Niall said matter-of-factly _. _

“ I _ noticed _ ,” Harry said darkly. “Like. If I had any doubts about my sexual attraction to women before, I definitely do not anymore. God. Is Tinder always like this?”

Niall laughed. “You’re adorable.”

“Shut up.”

“Let me see her bio?”

Harry turned her phone around. 

**_Don’t let the footie pics fool you, i’m actually a massive science geek._ **

**_I will out eat you. [burger emoji] [ smirk emoji]_ **

“Oh my god,” Niall laughed. “I read that as ‘I will eat you out’ at first.”

Harry blushed. “So did I. This girl is already out to get me.”

“She’s cheeky.”

“So cheeky.”

“And hot.”

“Very, very hot.”

 “She seems cool.”

“Yeah,” Harry bit her lip. “So. What do I do now?”

“Send her a message,” Niall replied. 

“Okay.” Harry looked down at her phone nervously.

“And don’t just say ‘hey’ either.”

“That’s bad?”

“Boring,” Niall said. “Say something cute.”

“I can’t,” Harry said. “I’m nervous.”

“About what?”

“Everything. I don’t know how to do this, Niall. I can’t.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Niall prompted. 

Harry focused intently on achieving the perfect ratio of almond milk to coffee, stirring her spoon slowly as the metal clanged eerily against the mug. She tucked her gangly legs underneath her and sipped at her mug carefully. “Well for starters, I could make an absolute idiot of myself and be forced to spend the rest of my time in London confined to my room in a flat that doesn’t belong to me?”

“Unlikely,” Niall said easily. 

“You don’t think I’ll make an idiot of myself?”

“I meant the part about you being forced to stay in your room. I’d still drag you out for coffee.”

“ _ Niall _ ,” Harry whined.

“You know I’m only joking, babe,” Niall said, ruffling Harry’s hair. “What’s the real issue here?”

Harry sighed into her mug. “I just…” She rested her chin on her hand and traced the tip of her finger across the stained porcelain edge of the mug. “What if I’m... wrong? What if I’m wrong about how I feel? What if I don’t want to be with a girl? I’m so desperate to experience what it’s like but what if I mess up or can’t do it or I make an utter  _ dick _ out of myself or-”

“Haz.” Niall interrupted. “Stop. You know you don’t have to have it all figured out right? You know you  _ never _ have to have it figured it out? It’s not the sort of thing most people figure out overnight or after one date or one tinder swipe for that matter. Okay? You don’t have to know what you’re doing. You don’t even have to know everything that you  _ want _ . You just have to feel good. You do what feels good, feels safe, feels comfortable, feels free. That’s all, babe. You owe that to yourself. You deserve the chance to explore the feelings you’ve kept bottled up. You deserve it.”

“You’re going to make me cry into my coffee,” Harry sniffed. 

Niall grinned and tapped her mug against Harry’s. “Don’t cry, love. Just type.”

-

It wasn’t until later in the day, as she bustled around in the flat’s tiny kitchen, cleaning up after dinner that Harry found the courage to send the first message. She had half hoped that perhaps this Louis girl was more confident than she was and would be the one to take the plunge and message first. But apparently luck was not on her side. This, Niall pointed out, was indeed the whole point of this tinder experience. Harry stared at Louis’ bio for a full 3 minutes as she loaded the dishwasher, desperate to come up with the perfect opening line. She knew the simplest option would be to strike up a conversation about something she’d mentioned in her bio, like football or science, but it just sounded so boring. Harry knew small talk was not her strength and she cringed imagining herself asking Louis questions interview-style. She could compliment her, mention something about her commitment to athleticism...but that just brought Harry straight to the sporty photos of Louis in her sports bra. 

“It’ll sound like I’m just complimenting her boobs,” Harry told Niall. 

“Good! Compliment them!” Niall had responded. 

She briefly thought of taking Niall’s other advice, which was to make a joke about Louis’ out-eating comment but swiftly decided there was no way in hell she could pull off making that sound cute and flirty. In the end, Harry ignored everything Niall had told her and between doing the washing up and helping the girl’s with their maths homework, sent Louis a simple message saying hi and including a sunflower emoji.

Harry’s strategy of sending the message while she was in the middle of a task worked well in keeping her mind off of how long it took for Louis to respond. She had finished the kitchen clean-up and had just the girls for the baths when Louis answered. Harry found herself embarrassingly excited when she heard the tell-tale ping of the message come through. They exchanged the usual pleasantries over the next hour or so, briefly discussing their respective days. It wasn’t until later in the evening, after Harry had retired to her room that the real conversation seemed to begin.   
  
**_Why the sunflower?_ **

Harry blushed looking at her screen, cursing her pathetic opening line as she tapped out a response.

_ Maybe it’s just my favourite flower. _

**_Is it?_ **

_ Maybe... _

_ Okay, the truth is I was trying to think of something more interesting to say than just ‘hi’ but I failed miserably _

Harry bit her lip and tapped her thumb against her screen before continuing to type.

_ I thought that by at least greeting you with a hi and a flower you’d feel special.   _

Louis’ response flashed almost instantly.

**That’s really cute.**

**Should I feel special?**

Harry smiled and immediately typed back.

_ You should _

She took a sip of her evening coffee and smiled to herself before typing out another response. 

_ Sunflowers are indeed my fav though. fyi  _

**_Mine too. I love them so much i have one tattooed on me in fact_ **

_ Ah really? And you have no photos of it in your profile pictures? How rude. I would’ve liked to have seen that _

**_Well maybe I’ll show you_ **

Harry settled happily against the wall behind her bed and opened her laptop to put on a  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ rerun. The conversation was going rather well if she did say so herself. She’d been talking to this girl for only a couple hours and already they’d exchanged numbers, Louis claiming she rarely remembered to check the app. Harry found herself eagerly awaiting Louis’ responses, butterflies building in her gut every time. Two minutes into the episode, much to her own embarrassment, Harry found herself checking her phone for Louis’ response. There was no reply but she did discover that Louis had read her text. 

Immediately, she was uneasy.  _ Shit _ . She scrolled through their conversation and instantly began critiquing herself. 

Her eyes flicked back to her laptop screen and settled on the time. Oh my god. It had only been 10 minutes.  _ Oh my god _ , Harry thought.  _ You are a crazy person. An absolute crazy person. Why do you even have read receipts on? _

“Read receipts are life ruiners,” Harry muttered out loud before immediately texting Niall the sentiment. 

_ They ruin people’s lives.  _

Her phone buzzed back with Niall’s reply only a minute later. Harry tried not to consider the irony. 

**be cool, hazza babe xx not personal! Promise**

_ You’re right, i’m dumb  _ Harry texted back. 

She was just starting on her second episode of the night when her phone went off on the desk where it was charging. Harry leapt from her bed entirely too quickly and opened it up to find two new messages from Louis, another one appearing as she began to read over them. 

**that’s me being all mysterious love ;)**

**looks better in person than in pics anyway!**

**sorry btw, got distracted. i’m babysitting tonight**

**parents out for date night so i’m home with the babies. They’re 2**

And just like that, any emotion of insecurity or annoyance that Harry may have been feeling immediately dissolved because oh my god, Louis was babysitting? 

_ That’s SO sweet. I hope you three have been having a fun evening together [heart emoji] _

This time Louis’ response was prompt. 

**They’re decent company though not the greatest conversationalists if i’m honest ha :p**

Harry smiled softly to herself and settled back against her pillow, phone held tightly in her hand as she contemplated what to say next. Her phone buzzed against her hand before she had a chance.   
  
**Tell me about the books you’re currently reading right now?**

_ How did you know it was plural? _

**Your bio says you’re a book lover. I think true book lovers always have more than one book on the go**

Harry grinned. This girl really got her.  _ You are correct. Patti Smith collected lyrics. And matilda.  _

**Am i allowed to tell you i’ve only seen the film?**

**and yes to patti!**

_ No you are NOT, that is unacceptable!! _

**:(**

_ Kidding. I’ll accept this one flaw, only on account of what an utter masterpiece the film is.  _

**Truly!! Would you judge me if i admitted the cake scene with bruce only makes me crave cake even MORE?**

_ Umm no because SAME? _

**Like i know it’s meant to be rank but honestly LOOK at that cake? The chocolate? bye**

Harry laughed out loud. Talking to Louis just felt so  _ easy _ . Like they'd been doing it forever. Like they might continue to do it forever. 

_ Last time i watched the film i ended up making a massive double chocolate cake halfway through _

**Genius. Sounds like an ideal date tbh**

_ I’d have to agree.  _

_ But what about you? Do you have any books on the go? _

**I do! Always books on the go.  although mine are usually medical textbooks or research papers. Not q as good as matilda**

_ Jeez. I feel like you’re intellectually way out of my league tbh  _

_ Wouldn’t know the first thing to ask you _

**First of all, not true!**

**Second of all, i don’t want to talk science anywaaaaay. I get enough of that all day long**

**Tell me about coming to london?**

Harry bit her lip.  _ Not a v exciting story _ she replied. 

**Still want to hear it. If you want to tell it**

Harry hovered her thumb over her screen, pursing her lips and she considered. What was the story? If you asked her family, they’d probably tell you she packed up and decided to take off one day out of the blue. If you asked Harry, leaving her old life behind so abruptly, the boring bakery job, the group of friends she’d had since preschool and a town she couldn’t grow into, felt like the only choice she had left. 

_ guess I figured it was time to spread my wings _   she replied. 

**I like the sound of that. How’s it feel?**

Harry smiled to herself and texted back.  _ Feels pretty darn good  _

Their conversation continued well into the night, Harry so invested in the easy give and take of talking to Louis that she hardly noticed the time ticking on. It was easy talking to her, like Harry had known her for years in the way they were able to keep the conversation flowing, Louis’ quick wit and keen ability to fill in the gaps where Harry felt nervous giving her comfort. Even though text, Harry could tell Louis’ was naturally chatty and easygoing, eager to discuss what she felt passionate about and share details of her life. This suited Harry perfectly well as she enjoyed being on the receiving end of information, happy to soak in the bits of Louis that were dished out. Harry learned that Louis grew up in the north as an only child, a happy-go-lucky child with a talent for both sports and academics. She attended a fancy boarding school outside London which she enjoyed immensely although the whole ordeal was “a little too posh” for her. She moved to London for uni before moving to Oxford for her masters where she studied genetics and had moved back to the city to complete the practical portion of her degree. Harry was blown away hearing her talk about her schooling, Louis describing her work in the lab researching cancer treatments as “a lot of work and occasionally dry but mostly really inspiring”. 

_ Tbh your passion is super inspiring. I feel like i don’t know what i want at all ha _

**you’ve still got all the time in the world to do whatever you want. promise :)**

Harry smiled, thumbing a quick response. She read Louis’ words over and over  embracing the warm feeling spreading through her chest, thinking about how easy it was for Louis to make her feel so good. She wanted to make that feeling last. 

-

Harry flicked one foot out of the scalding water and pressed it against the smooth porcelain. With the flat to herself she’d been sat in the bath for ages, book held just out of the waters reach, skin pruning in the warm water. 

She jumped when her phone vibrated against the wooden shelf, splashing water into her eye as she reached to grab it. 

Louis. 

**_What are you up to?_ **

_ Just reading in the bath _ Harry typed back immediately. 

_ I’ve been in here so long I think I’m mostly soaking in my own filth by now.  _

Much to her delight, Louis’ response was also immediate. 

**A bath? Hmm sounds lovely. I could use a nice bath.** ****

Harry stared at the screen and sucked in a breath. Should she send a selfie? That would be the flirtatious thing to do, right?  A carefully crafted nude-but-not-really-nude shot? Should she say she wishes Louis were here? Harry sank back against the tub and let herself slid down into the water until she was fully submerged. Don’t overthink this, she chided herself silently. 

The vibration of her phone seemed to overtake the entire tub and caused Harry to jolt above the water, spluttering and hair plastered to her face.  She reached for her phone and stared. 

**Filth and all ;)**

Harry maneuvered the camera carefully in front of her, tilting her chin and pursing her lips in a half smile before snapping a selfie. She took a few before flipping through and cringed at the results. Her chest looked flat and bony in the first shot, the faint hint of pudge around her lower belly barely visible in the bottom of the photo. 

It took another round of rejects on her camera roll before she finally settled on a shot, taken much closer than usual, her chin tucked coyly against her collarbone, damp ringlets curled around her face, and her book laid flat over her breasts. 

**Did you drown?**

Harry smiled and hit send on the photo. 

_ Nope :) still here _

**Wow look at you. You look gorgeous.**

**I’d really love to read that book…**

Harry giggled as she crawled into bed, curling on her side and shivering as her wet hair draped against the warmth of her pillow. 

She scrolled absently through Instagram before reaching for her book. After getting through only one page of the next chapter she flipped the book over on the bed to reach for her phone. 

_ can’t sleep. doing some late night reading.   _

**aw no :( what can I do to help?**

_ Fetch me a glass of warm milk? _

Louis replied immediately.  **wish i was there. Could sing you a lullaby to sleep**

Harry smiled down at her phone. **That sounds lovely. You sing?**

**A bit. Better on the piano. My mom and i used to do duets lmao**

_ Omg _ __  
_  
_ __ That may be the sweetest and best thing i’ve ever heard

**I’d say it’s a bit embarrassing but my mom is kind of a bloody legend so yeah**

**We are the best**

Harry leaned back against her pillow and tapped out another message.

_ well i’d definitely let you serenade me to sleep. piano or no piano _

**You’re on x**

_ yeah?  _

**yeah** ****  
**I mean i’d rather you didn’t fall asleep on our first date but i definitely like the idea of serenading you** **  
** **and i most definitely want to meet you**

_ i want to meet you too x _

Harry fell asleep that night with her phone still clutched against her chest and a smile on her lips.

-

The day was fresh with April air when Harry made her way out of her building and headed for the high street. It was cloudy, although not raining, only a hint of sunshine beaming through the fluffy clouds. Harry wondered what this meant for her and Louis’ planned picnic date. She glanced down at her white trainers and imagined the slick of mud caking its way onto the slightly scuffed white. She paused abruptly, considering turning back and swapping her shoes for her trusty black boots but with the high street already in sight as she rounded the corner of Harley Street, she thought better. 

Harry fumbled over her feet on the sidewalk as she glanced nervously both ways and dashed across the road.  _ Natural Kitchen _ was packed as usual, Harry could spot the regulars drinking their flat whites at the small table by the window as she passed by. 

She could see the  _ Waitrose _ sign on the sidewalk ahead and paused. The anxiety began to set in. She could feel her fingers twitch and her internal monologue start, begging her to retreat to the safety of her bedroom. God, she thought, eye settling on a red-haired lady blissfully sipping coffee, a book propped open in front of her. She looked utterly content. That could be me, Harry silently reminded herself.  She could be sitting with a good book and a hot cup of coffee instead of making her way to a grocery store to meet a stranger. A girl who is a stranger. Also, she’s a _ girl _ **,** that she met on Tinder. TINDER. For a  _ date _ . 

“Oh my god.” Harry moaned under breath, carefully tucking herself against the wall. “I am such an idiot.” She stood with her back pressed against a shop’s wall and thought of the text Louis had sent this morning as she was getting ready.

**can’t wait to meet you xx**

This was Louis. Harry knew her. Right? Harry cracked her knuckles anxiously and was no sooner ready to turn on her heel and sprint shamefully back to her flat when she felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. 

Maybe it was her host family with an emergency. Or maybe Niall needed her. Maybe she should call Niall and tell her  _ she _ needed her. Harry sighed and opened her phone, just as another message buzzed in. 

**here! just out front of waitrose x** **  
****  
****i’ll be the one in** **a plaid shirt looking daft cos i’ve got a massive grin on my face :P x**

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that _. Close by, be right there!_ She texted back, remaining pressed against the side of a shop. 

Her phone buzzed a third time. 

**nervous? x**

_ a little… _

**Me too. Think that’s a good sign?**

Harry smiled faintly and sucked in a deep breath as she typed her response. 

**We’re about to find out...**

And all the sudden she was right there. Harry could feel herself suck in a breath as she took Louis in. She was softer and tinier than her pictures had demonstrated, all the way from her freckled nose to her bony ankles tucked into worn looking vans. 

Louis grinned and reached a hand out to gently brush against Harry’s hair. “Hiya curly.”

“Hi.”

Harry found herself reaching for Louis, wrapping her arms around her petite frame and breathing in the sweet honey scent of her hair. Louis hugged her back with junction, the warm palm of her hand lingering on Harry’s hip as they pulled apart to meet eyes. 

“I think it was a good sign,” Harry said, mouth curving into a wide smile. “A really good sign.”

Louis grinned back, blue eyes lit up in the gleam of the sun. “Me too.”

Inside  _ Waitrose _ , Harry and Louis raided the aisles for picnic snacks, stacking their arms full of crisps, cheese, grapes, carrots, and immediately agreeing on garlic and onion hummus before spending a careful amount of time picking out which bottle of wine they wanted. 

“Why pick one?” Harry said finally, picking up the bottle of red she had set back on the shelf and holding it against her chest. “Let’s get both. ”

 Louis laughed. “You know what, you’re right. Let’s.” She reached out to clink the bottle of white in hand against the red.

“One for you and one for me,” Harry continued. “Or we can split them half and half.”

“Trying to get me drunk, are you?” Louis asked, tilting her head with a grin. 

“Maybe.”

Louis winked and grabbed both bottles to head for the checkout.“You know what? I’m completely on board with that.”

-

“The sun’s really come out now.”

“Another good sign I think,” Harry replied, squinting as she flipped her sunglasses into her hair and gazed towards the park.

“Well, what do you reckon? Right at the top, down below? Somewhere in the middle?” 

Harry glanced around the park, taking in the crowds of people sprawled across the hill. “Jeez. If we can even find a free spot…”

“That’s what I love about London. First hint of warm weather and everyone’s out in their bikini tops,” Louis laughed. “There’s one.” Louis brushed her hand across Harry’s elbow and nodded to their spot, dropping their bags of food and stretching out across the grass. “Ahhhhh. Bliss.”

Harry smiled and sat down beside her. “The sun feels nice.”

“You’re telling me. I spend _ a lot  _ of time in the lab. This feels like heaven.”

Louis sat up with their spread laid neatly out in front and reached for the wine, a bottle in each hand. “Okay, what do you fancy first? Red or white?”

“Shit!” Harry cried. 

Louis frowned. “Or we can start with crisps and skip the wine?”

“No, no it’s just. We forgot cups.”

“Oh.”

Harry snickered. “I think this is why everyone else is drinking from cans,” she said nodding around. 

“Well,” Louis said. “We happen to be much classier than everyone else.” She set each bottle down in her lap before twisting off each lid and holding them up towards Harry. “So. Red or white to start?” She grinned.

Harry grinned back and reached for the white. “Switch halfway?”

Louis clinked her bottle against Harry’s before taking a swig of the red. “Cheers.”

-

“So. Do you take all your dates on picnics in the park?” Harry was propped up on her elbow, halfway through her bottle of red wine and gazing up at Louis. The sun was a perfect backdrop behind her, the sun tickling the golden strands of her hair. Harry fought the drunken urge to reach up and stroke her thumb along the line of Louis’ mouth. She loved how the light caught the soft looking peach fuzz framing her pale lips, making it gleam. 

“ _ All _ my dates?” Louis repeated with a grin. “Harry, I think you severely underestimate just how big of a geek I am. It’s pretty much me and my textbooks.”

Harry sat up and poked Louis gently on the arm, letting her fingers linger against the warmth of her skin before dropping her hand. “And here I thought you were a jock. Your tinder photos really deceived me.”

Louis hummed raising her eyebrows in a devilish grin. “Exactly. All part of my plan to woo beautiful girls with curly hair.” 

“I’m  _ so _ sure.”

Louis reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, her skin tingling at the touch. “Guess that part was just lucky. Honestly, though, I don’t date much. And you’re only the second person I’ve ever talked with from Tinder. Occasionally, my best mate Liam will drag me to the club on a night out and I might meet someone but.” She shrugged. 

“But?”

“But nothing. I guess I just find the whole idea of dating so...exhausting.”

Harry nodded. “God, I know. I had to move up here and get a job taking kids to school at 7 a.m. just to try and get on the scene.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Louis smiled. “Was there really no prospects in Holmes Chapel?”

“I mean. I guess I don’t really know?” Harry shurgged.  “I’m not saying they aren’t queer people in small towns obviously. It’s just. I think they just exist differently than they do in cities like London. Any city I reckon. For me, I never felt like I could explore that part of myself. It was there but it didn’t exist in the confines of a small town community, you know?”

“I get that,” Louis said. 

“I think I needed to just get out on my own. It felt like I could never be anyone different than who I’d always been when I was in the house I grew up in, doing the same job in this small town where everything was the same.” Harry took another sip of wine, the adrenaline of the alcohol mixed with the company of Louis flowing through her veins.  

“I’ll be the first to admit I got lucky with my coming out,” Louis said. “But I definitely know the limitations of living in a small, close-knit community. It can be hard. Really fucking hard.”

Harry sighed, taking another chug of wine. “Really fucking hard,” she agreed. She held the bottle up towards Louis. “Switch?”

Louis sipped the white wine. “Hmm,” she said, licking her lips. “That’s sweet.” 

Harry tracked the movement of Louis’ tongue, watching it glide over the plush pink skin of her lips. “So sweet,” she agreed.

“So you didn’t test out Tinder in Holmes Chapel then?”

Harry snorted. “Not even a little bit. I dated a couple guys in 6th form. And I use the word ‘dated’ loosely. After school I didn’t know what to do with my life so I just kept my job at the bakery, working with old men and women who are lovely but didn’t offer a ton of opportunity for dating. So.” She shrugged. “I couldn’t be myself in Holmes chapel. Not really. Not who I really wanted to be.”

“And now?” Louis asked. “Do you feel more like yourself now that you’re here?” she smiled shyly. “I mean in London. Not you know,  _ here _ , here.”

Harry smiled softly. “I do, yeah. I think I’m really starting to.”

“Good.” Louis leaned forward, rubbing her thumb over the ridges of Harry’s knuckles,  fingers moving gently against hers until they slipped together. 

“You have pretty eyes,” Harry blurted, her face flushing.

“Thank you,” Louis said softly, reaching out to touch Harry’s neck. “You have pretty hair.”

Harry ran her knuckles over Louis’ shoulder, letting her hand slide down against her hip to settle against the belt loop of her jeans. Harry watched Louis as their faces drew nearer, taking in her soft features. She liked Louis’ collarbones. The way the bones jutted delicately from the tan skin of her chest and met her narrow shoulders in tiny points. In the heat of the sun, a bead of sweat glimmered at the base of Louis’ throat. She wanted to reach out and touch.  “God,” she whispered. “You’re pretty all over.”

“Come here,” Louis said, gently tilting Harry’s chin up to meet her mouth.“Been dying to get my mouth on those lips.”

They kissed softly, Harry allowing Louis to lead her at first, her mouth moving slowly against the plush warmth of Louis’ lips, stained red from wine. They broke away after a few minutes, laying back against the grass with their heads close together as the sounds of music playing and people laughing surrounded them. 

“I find it very hard to believe you haven’t dated more people from Tinder. Or, like, in general,” Harry said, ignoring the way her words tried to slur together.

Louis shrugged. “It’s like I said. Dating is just. Exhausting.”

“Exhausting,” Harry repeated. 

Louis popped a handful of crisps into her mouth and nodded. “Yeah. Exhausting. I hate the ritual of small talk required to get to know people. The boring questions about school and work, you know?”

“It feels kind of false,” Harry said. “It’s not how you really get to know a person in real life.”

“Exactly. I think everyone just wants that moment where they feel a connection with a person without all the bullshit you have to go through to get there.”

“Did it feel exhausting? Talking to me?” 

“No. It felt easy with you,” Louis said. “I think you’re the Tinder exception.”

Harry rolled her eyes. “You’re just really good at wooing.”

“Well, that too.” 

“It’s funny. I’ve been dying to finally meet you in person. But at the same time...when I saw you coming down the street in that crowd of people…” Louis paused. “I would have known you anywhere. It felt like I had known you for a lifetime.”

Harry smiled. “You felt really familiar to me too.”

-

Later, after finishing off both bottles of wine and making a hasty trip to Starbucks to pee Harry was loose limbed and happy on her way back to her flat, Louis in hand. 

The trek back to the flat was hazy, rain cool on their skin and minds foggy with wine. Harry clung to the warmth of Louis’ hand even as they stumbled up the flight of stairs and remembered how they had stood this same way at the lights. Hand in hand, Louis reaching across her face to tuck a matted curl behind her ear. She remembered the exhilaration she had felt holding Louis’ hand among a crowd of strangers who hadn’t given the two girls a second glance. Not even when Louis had tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair and told her she looked beautiful in the rain. 

“Actually,”  Louis had said. “You’re beautiful all the time.”

Harry thought the older man beside her had actually smiled at that but maybe she had imagined it. Maybe she had wanted to see him smile. Maybe she had been so afraid of being shunned. She squeezed Louis’ hand tighter. 

Then again, maybe she she didn’t care at all.

-

“How many stairs  _ are _ there?” Louis groaned, balancing the grocery bag of food in one hand as she banged her head dramatically against Harry’s shoulder. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a jock?” Harry grinned, messy curls falling over her shoulder and brushing against Louis’ face.

“I  _ am _ a jock.” Louis pouted. “Highly athletic.”

Harry turned and propped herself against the wall. “You’re cute, is what you are,” she smiled. Harry’s hand grazed the top of Louis’ cheekbone, lingering ever so briefly on the soft skin where freckles met the soft crinkles by her eyes as Louis grinned against Harry’s touch. Harry dropped her hand and reached out to grab Louis’ hand. 

“Come on, then.”

 “Wow. This is proper posh.”

Harry lead them into the foyer, closing the heavy door behind them, past the staircase to turn into the galley kitchen to deposit their groceries. 

“Should I put the pizza in now?” 

“I’m starving,” Louis admitted. “Plus, I think I need to soak up some of this wine…” 

“And here I thought we could open another bottle,” Harry smiled wryly, closing the oven and setting the timer accordingly. 

“I mean, you’re the host, I’ll do as you say,” Louis said. 

Harry ignored the butterflies that promptly erupted in her stomach at Louis’ words. “How about we wait and open another bottle when the pizza’s out? Gives you a little time.” She reached for the cupboard and took out two glasses, filling them at the tap. “In the meantime, drink this.”

“Perfect.” 

Harry watched Louis take a long gulp of water from over the top of her own glass, trying to be subtle but mesmerized by the way Louis’ pink lips fit over the edge of the glass. Harry took another careful sip as Louis drained the remainder of water and gently wiped the wetness that had formed on her upper lip.

“So?” Louis smiled, setting her empty glass on the marbled counter. 

“So,” Harry repeated, her gaze still fixed on Louis’ mouth. “What now?”

“Are you going to give me a tour?”

“You want a tour?”

“I want a tour.” 

“Alright.” Harry lead them across the foyer to two rooms. “This is the dining room here,” she said pointing to a bright room with a large table and a shiny grand piano in the corner. 

“Oh wow, the piano. It’s gorgeous.”

Louis made her way across the room and sat on the bench, her fingers sliding delicately over the shiny black top of the piano. 

“Do you play?” Louis asked, taking a seat on the bench. The tips of her fingers grazed the keys. 

“No,” Harry said, plopping down beside Louis. “Poppy plays.”

Louis tilted her head. “She’s the younger girl right?”

“Mmhm,” Harry nodded. “She takes lessons and is quite good, honestly. But she’s such a pain when it comes to practicing. I have to sit here with her on Wednesdays to make sure she does it.” She shook her head and laughed. “I time her and everything.”

Louis laughed. “I’m sure you’re a great teacher.”

“I try,” Harry grinned, leaning against the piano. “So. Are you going to play me something?”

Louis smiled. “I’m not very good.”

“Don’t be modest. Supposed to play me a lullaby, remember?”

Louis smiled. “I can really only play a few things. How to Save a Life, that Vanessa Carlton song,” she paused and met Harry’s gaze with a chuckle. “And some Elton John. Well, really just one song.”

“Elton John? Really?” Harry grinned. 

“What can I say, I was influenced from a young age.”

“Can you play  _ Tiny Dancer _ ? It’s my favourite.”

“I can,” Louis smiled. 

“Really?”

“Really. Well, just the beginning bit but yeah.”

“That’s all I need,” Harry said. “Go on then.”

Louis licked her lips and tapped her fingers over the keys, gently enough that only a faint sound of melody could be heard. “I’m nervous,” she admitted, acutely aware of Harry’s eyes on her. “You make me nervous.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Harry murmured. “I’m going to be impressed however this goes.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm. Just seeing you sat at the piano like this is enough for me.”

Louis’ smile grew even wider, reaching all the way up to brighten the blue of her eyes. “Oh? Tell me more.”

“It’s kind of...insanely hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry blushed, laughing under her breath and tucking her hair behind her ears as she focused her gaze back to the keys. “Come on then. Impress me.”

Louis slipped past Harry, tickling the keys as she slid onto the bench. Her fingers fumbled over the keys for a moment where she gathered herself and Harry smiled as she watched her small pale fingers glide over the stark white keys. 

Louis looked up and grinned, the skin around her eyes crinkling. “Do I look hot?” She teased.

“Insanely hot some might say.”

Louis giggled and began to play the opening notes, her fingers dancing over the keys as her eyes watched Harry, watching her, smiling along and then sliding onto the bench with her until their hips were pressed together. 

Louis leaned over to nudge Harry’s shoulder with her head, her breath tickling her hair as she spoke. “It’s killing me that I’m not kissing you right now,” she admitted.

“So kiss me.”

“Wasn’t this meant to be a tour?”

“It’s your fault for wooing me on the piano.”

“Me? I thought you were wooing me with pizza and wine. I’m easy, food is the way to my heart.”

“Noted.”

Louis stood up abruptly, clapping her hands together. “Alright then, tour guide, show me around.”

Harry slammed her hands on the keyboard and allowed the undignified sound to reflect her current mood. “I thought we were kissing,” she said.

Louis shook her hand. “Harry, please.  _ After _ the tour. We’re not animals.”

“Speak for yourself,” Harry muttered, reluctantly getting up from her once cozy spot at the piano. She gestured vaguely around the room. “Well. This is the living room.”

“Funny.”

“How about we skip the tour and you finish your wine?”

Louis hummed and drained the remainder of her glass before reaching for the bottle. “Actually I thought I’d take one for the road.”

“That’s a good idea,” Harry said. “I’m not much of a tour guide. You’ll need it.”

Louis winked and set off for the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine, calling over her shoulder as she went. “You know I think you’ll do just fine.”

True to her word, Harry gave a brief tour of the remaining rooms, pointing out the fancy dining room they rarely used but noting that she often hung the bedding off various chairs and furniture around the room. Once upstairs, Harry led them through the guest bedroom with the large four poster bed, one that was far better than the tiny twin in her own room she bitterly pointed out. 

Louis hopped up on the edge of the bed before gently laying herself backwards on the plush white comforter. “Hmmm,” she sighed. “Lucky guest.”

“They never have visitors,” Harry replied, laying back to join her. 

“Shame. It’s so comfortable. Feel like I could just drift off...”

Harry hummed in agreement, her hand flickering ever so slightly to brush against Louis’ arm. Louis turned on her side to face Harry in response, both of them still and silent in the moment before Louis reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind Harry’s ear, letting her hands travel down her arm slowly before settling tentatively on her hips. Louis shuffled closer to Harry, so close she could feel the warmth of her breath tickling her cheek, the brush of their noses as Louis’ scent overwhelmed her, something sweet and familiar like honey and fresh laundry. 

Louis’ hands travelled all over, her hips, her hair, fingers trailing over the rough denim of her overalls. She felt Louis’ hand squeeze the meat of her thigh and let out a breath. Louis’ mouth felt hot and desperate against her, the heat and suction so heavy Harry felt like she couldn’t breathe without inhaling Louis’ own breath. It was the best she’d ever felt, being this close to another person, the tastes and smells and warmth of Louis filling all her senses. She allowed herself to lean into the soaring feeling in her stomach and reached for Louis, letting her hands run over her thighs and bum, matching her movements on her own body.

Louis moved her mouth against Harry’s neck, sucking gently against her pulse, her palm pressed flat against the top of Harry’s thigh. “You’re so lovely,” she murmured, slowly shifting her hand so it dipped gently between Harry’s legs, Louis’ fingers just barely skimming over the heavy material of Harry’s dungaree seam. 

“Is this okay?”

Harry nodded. “So okay.”  Following Louis’ lead and working on adrenaline, she shifted her hand to trail across the smooth skin of Louis’ collarbones before letting it trail down to her chest.

Louis hummed as Harry gently squeezed, leaning into her touch. “Solovely,” she repeated.

“Should we go downstairs?” Harry breathed. 

“Let’s.”

“Tour’s not over. My room next.”

-

“How do you get these things off?” Louis complained tugging at the straps of Harry’s dungarees as she attempted to slip them off each shoulder. 

“You have to undo them,” Harry laughed. “Let me.” She undid the straps easily, letting them fall and trail around her waist, suddenly self-conscious as she wondered whether she should take them all the way off. 

Louis cupped her waist with both palms, as if reading her mind, her fingers gently dipping under the dungarees to brush across the material of her underwear. 

“Okay?”

“I’m nervous,” Harry admitted with a small laugh. 

Louis stilled her hands, gently pressing her lips against Harry’s skin. “That’s okay,” she murmured against Harry’s collarbone, lips grazing her neck as she pressed a soft kiss against her jaw. “We can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want,” Harry repeated, tilting her chin up to expose more of neck to the hot press of Louis’ sweet mouth. 

“Mmhm,” Louis said softly. “More of this.” she squeezed the soft skin around Harry’s hips and let her fingers dip down onto her thighs, gently pressing against the juts of her hip bones until her fingers slid across the warmth of her pelvis. Harry sighed against the movement, letting her head fall onto Louis’ shoulder. 

“Or we can just stay like this. We don’t have to do anything more,” Louis said, running a hand through Harry’s hair.

Harry lifted head to stare at Louis incredulously. “Oh, I definitely want more.”

Louis hummed, dropping her hand between them to rub against Harry’s clothed crotch. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry murmured pushing her hips forward at Louis’ touch. “Definitely more.” She caught Louis’ mouth against hers, leading them back until their legs pressed against the back of the bed. She let Louis guide their movements, kicking her dungarees off as Louis’ hands stroked against her bare skin and planted her hips firmly in her lap. She peeled her own shirt off, tossing it behind her and reaching down to pull Louis’ off as their mouths twined together. 

Louis hummed as Harry pushed her tank top and bra up, letting Harry kiss and rub over her nipples, tentatively at first before her breathing became heavier and she fought to undo the clasp.

“Here,” Louis laughed, carefully sitting up to pull her shirt all the way off and undo her bra with ease. She let her breasts spill forward unabashedly, a heavy weight against her petite frame. “Now you,” Louis said, easily slipping the small lace bra off. 

“You have perfect boobs,” Louis said softly, still cupping Harry gently. She pressed a kiss in between both pale breasts. 

“Me? Look at you,” Harry breathed. She ran her thumb over one of Louis’ dark nipples. “They’re amazing. You’re amazing.”

Louis kissed her hard then, turning Harry onto her back to lick into her mouth. “What do you like?” Louis said softly, stroking her hand gently across Harry’s thigh. 

Harry sucked in a breath as her skin prickled under Louis’ touch. “I’m not sure,” she admitted.

“That’s okay. We can go slow. I’ll start and you can talk to me as we go okay? Let me know what feels good and what doesn’t.”

Harry nodded, feeling Louis’ gentle hand graze across the top of her underwear, the back of her knuckles dragging softly over her crotch. 

Harry gasped at the press of Louis’ palm covering her crotch, the weight of her hand against the damp material of her underwear making her throb.

“Is this okay?” Louis asked, pausing her hand.

Harry fought the urge to hump her hips against Louis’ palm and nodded.

“So okay.” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“You can take these off,” Harry said, already feeling the slide of Louis’ thumb dragging down the center of her lace panties, parting her agonizingly slow. 

“You’re so wet,” Louis groaned, shuffling against the bed to adjust the angle of her body.

“It’s you,” Harry said. “Never felt like this.” Three of Louis’ fingers pressed flat against her pubic bone, rubbing gently over her clit through her underwear before she felt Louis slid her hand under the damp material, her palm meeting hot skin and coarse hair. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Louis murmured, her hand still trapped between skin and material. “So gorgeous like this.”

“Louis,” Harry whined, lifting her head up to meet Louis’ gaze. “Your fingers. Please.”

Louis grinned. “Don’t worry, darling. I got you,” she said, two fingers gently teasing between Harry’s legs, causing her to whine softly under her breath. Louis’ movements were careful as she pressed her palm over the entirety of Harry’s underwear, clever fingers reaching under the damp material and pulling across to reveal the thatch of dark hair peeking out the sides. 

Louis’ fingers dragged through the wetness gathered between Harry’s dark pink lips, gently sinking her middle finger inside as Harry cried out. 

“You smell so good,” Louis whined. She began peeling the damp lace down Harry’s thighs, her hands pinning Harry’s knees open as she nuzzled against the creamy skin of Harry’s inner thigh. 

Harry could smell herself, the strong heady scent of her desire masked with her sweat and leftover perfume. “I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been so wet. Jesus,” Harry said, swiping her own hand across the slick on her thigh. 

“It’s so hot,” Louis said, “You have no idea how much.”Her tongue dragged across Harry’s thigh, cool against the heated skin. “Taste so good too.”

Harry sucked in a break, feeling her face flush. “I feel like this has been all about me.”

Louis peered up at her, lips still pressed against her thigh. “This is nothing,” she said devilishly. 

“Louis.”

“Give me time to shine, Haz, jeez.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah? Want to put the moves on me?”

Louis sank her middle finger back inside and turned her wrist to face the ceiling causing Harry to cry out. “I think I already am, love.”

“Shit.”

“Good?”

Harry lifted her hips into the touch as her toes curled. “Really good,”she said breathlessly.

Louis hummed, leaning her face closer until her gently grazed Harry’s crotch, fingers still gently rubbing. “I want to eat you out.”

“Fuck, okay, yeah.”

Louis’ tongue felt warm and slick against her, gently delving inside and sucking on the hot damp skin. Harry let her knees relax open as Louis stayed buried between her legs, gently stroking her hair off her face. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Louis hummed against her, bright eyes flicking as she looked up. She pushed Harry open with both thumbs before letting her finger slide back inside.

“Oh,” Harry panted. “That feels...”

Louis continued to pump gently inside her, occasionally licking around her own fingers as Harry let out soft moans. Louis’ middle finger grazed shallowly inside her now, gently flicking against the patch of rough wet skin with the tip of her finger. 

Harry yelped happily. “Oh,” she murmured. “Right there. That’s - don’t stop. Please don't stop. Lou. that’s so good.”

“Not going to stop,” Louis said. “Want to make you come.”

Harry closed her eyes against the movement of Louis’ fingers as she titled the angle of her finger, the sensation sending an intense tingling through her that reached all the way to her belly button. Harry pressed her knees against the sheets and lifted her hips up to properly appreciate Louis’ movement. It was so good Harry felt her knees begin to shake with anticipation, her whole body buzzing and light as a feather.

“Fuck, that’s good. I’ve never…” Harry drifted off, panting as she tried to lift herself up to watch Louis between her legs, her delicate wrist exposed as she moved inside.

It was quiet but for the soft slick sound of Louis’ fingers, sliding between Harry's puffy lips, the faint wail of a siren and distant cries of laughter below. 

Harry huffed under her breath, squeezing against Louis’ finger as the pressure began to build and her whole body hummed  in pleasure. She wanted to tell Louis to add another, one more finger, two more fingers, more, more, more. One more finger, faster, faster just a little bit faster and she’d come right away. But that one finger, the slight pressure and movement building inside her was better than anything she’d felt before. 

“Louis, fuck.” Harry tried to shift her hips to press further into the sensation, chest heaving. 

“You feel so good, love. Your pussy feels so fucking good.”

Harry groaned, pushing herself down to meet Louis’ finger. “God, I’m being so loud, I’m sorry,” she babbled. 

Louis grinned up at her, small straight white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. “Good. I want to hear you.”

“Oh fuck,” Harry panted. “I think I’m about to come.”

“That’s it, darling. Come for me.”

“It’s - it’s never felt like this before. I’ve never -”

“It’s alright. I want you to come. Want you to feel so good.”

Harry closed her eyes as she came, every muscle in her body taut and curling in on itself. “Louis, fuck, oh  _ fuck,”  _ she cried softly, reaching down to squeeze Louis’ wrist where it was still rubbing inside her. 

“You’re so lovely,” Louis murmured, blinking up at her. “So lovely when you come.”

“You’re unreal, you know that?” Harry said, tugging Louis up to kiss her. “Your fingers...insane.”

Louis laughed. “Your pussy? Insane.”

Harry swatted at her. “Now you,” she said, reaching for Louis’ jeans and tugging them down her legs. 

“Come here,” Louis said, kicking her pants the rest of the way off.“Want you close to me where I can feel you. Right here,” she gestured pulling Harry’s soft hips flush against her own. “Rub yourself on me,” Louis said. “Wanna feel you get my thigh all wet from that pussy.”

“Jesus,” Harry said, planting herself across Louis’ lap. “I thought I was going to get you off now.” 

“In a minute,” Louis said, positioning Harry on her bare thigh. “Hmm, see. So fucking wet. Feels so nice.”

“Louis…” Harry pressed her hands against her duvet as Louis gently shifted her hips back and forth.

“Rub on me. Please.”

Harry kissed Louis hungrily as she rutted carefully on Louis’ bare skin, panting softly as she made a mess of wet slick over the strong muscle of louis thigh. 

“That’s it, babe. You feel so good. So Fucking wet.”

“Fuck, Louis. It’s supposed to be your turn.”

“In a minute,” Louis murmured, gripping Harry’s  hips tightly and propelling her forward. “I want to make you come again first.” Harry sighed at this, speeding up her movements until she was riding Louis’ thigh steadily.

“Feels good doesn’t it? Sliding your wet pussy across my thigh.”

“Fuck,” Harry panted. “I’m going to come again.”

“Come on me.”

Louis dug her thumbs against Harry’s hip bones and lifted her ever so slightly, exposing the wet pink skin and rubbing her palm over her as Harry cried out and shuddered with her release. 

“I’m coming so hard, oh god.”

Harry collapsed forward and panted hard into Louis’ neck, turning to kiss her hard on the mouth. “ _ Insane _ .” 

Louis grinned wickedly, tangling her hand through Harry’s sweaty curls and licking into her mouth. “Must be the wine.”

“It’s not the wine doing this to me,” Harry said, kissing down Louis’ body and brushing across her nipples. It’s you.”

“Lucky me.”

Harry leaned on her side, gripping the soft skin of Louis’ waist and pulling her body onto her stomach. 

“Look at you, pulling me on top like that,” Louis said. 

Harry cupped her face and kissed her slowly as Louis lay over her body, heavy breasts hanging in Harry's face, her dark nipples grazing Harry’s eager lips. She sucked hard on one dark nipple and slipped her hand into Louis’ underwear. 

“I want to make you come,” Harry whispered.

“Won’t take much,” Louis answered. “Watching you come on my leg like that...god.”

Harry pressed her whole hand over Louis, stroking the damp skin and soft hair. “Can I take these off?”

Louis nodded, sliding off of Harry’s lap to let her peel the thong down her legs. 

“I want to taste you,” Harry said, leaning on her elbow, her hot breath fanning over the damp cotton Louis’ thong. 

“Please.”

“I’ve never done this. I might be bad.”

Louis shook her head and stroked Harry’s head. “You won’t be. Promise.”

Harry rubbed Louis’ thigh and pressed her mouth against the delicate skin, gently sucking and kissing as Louis let out sweet sighs above her.

 The juxtaposition of the sweet musky scent between Louis’ legs became stronger as Harry leaned closer, finally letting her mouth close over the wet pink skin. 

Louis moaned lowly. “Fuck yeah.”

“Good? Is that okay?”

Louis nodded breathlessly, pushing her hips forward against Harry’s wet mouth. “Yeah. I’m already so close.”

“Really?”

Louis laughed. “Really. Just keep - yeah. Keep sucking right there.”

Harry kept her mouth a steady pressure against Louis, alternating between gentle sucks and letting her tongue delve inside, the wet salty taste filling her mouth. 

“Look at you,” Louis said, stroking Harry’s jaw. “So gorgeous. Most gorgeous face I’ve ever seen.”

Harry giggled and lifted her face. “You can hardly see my face.”

Louis hummed. “Because it’s buried in my pussy.”

Harry slipped her finger in alongside her tongue, gently pumping. “True.”

“A beautiful sight.”

Harry laughed. “Don’t distract me. Can’t you see I’m busy?” She slipped another finger inside, crooking them up this time. 

“Oh fuck,” Louis sighed. “I’m going to come, Harry, fuck.”

“Yeah? You done staring at my face?”

Louis bent her leg up, pulling her knee flush against her chest. “No,” she gasped. “Never done looking at you. _ Fuck.”  _ she groaned, moving her hips in rhythem to ride Harry’s fingers until she couldn’t anymore. 

-

“I didn’t know it could be like that,” Harry said softly. 

Louis smiled. “Sex?”

“No. I mean, yeah.” Harry turned to face Louis, laying her head on the single pillow beside Louis’, so close their noses almost grazed. “The sex - yes. I’ve never had sex like that before. Honestly? Sex never appealed to me all that much. The guys I dated, the few one night stands. It used to make me feel...I don’t know. I think because there was this notion that it was dirty? Not in a good way. Like in a porn way. Male gaze and all that. And that made it bad.”

“I get that.”

“But tonight felt different. Not just the sex. Although can I just say - sex with a woman? God I’ve been missing out.” 

Louis laughed, burying her face into Harry’s collarbone. 

“Mostly though. It was the connection. I’ve never never felt such a strong connection with another person like that.  The vulnerability of it all. The feeling of not being afraid to just be who I feel inside, to not care about laying myself bare. Literally. I probably sound like an idiot but-”

Louis shook her head. “You don’t. You really don’t. This was a huge moment for you.”

“It was. I’ve never felt that with someone before. Didn’t know I could.”

Louis stroked Harry’s cheek with the back of her palm. “Honestly? Me neither.”

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ hand. “That’s nice.”

“You’re very nice.”

Harry dragged them out of bed, both of them slipping on t-shirts and heading to the kitchen where they hastily made bagels and retreated back to bed. Harry traced a scar along the side of Louis’ jaw and ran her knuckles over the freckles on her bare shoulder, tracing her finger across the yellow sunflower before resting her palm gently over her collarbone. 

Louis sucked in a gasp of breath and shivered at Harry’s touch on her exposed skin.  

“Cold,” she said softly. 

Harry reached for her duvet as she shuffled closer to Louis, pulling the covers over them both, the warm weight a soothing shelter as they breathed in sync. She was close enough  to feel Louis’ breath on her face. In fact she had. Had tasted it; basked in it. 

“Want to get dressed?” Harry asked after a few minutes.

“No,”  Louis shook her head in the soft glow of the moonlight. “No I think I’d like to stay just like this.”

“Did I tell you how much I love this?” Harry asked, her finger moving to gently trace the golden petals of the sunflower that cupped Louis’ delicate shoulder.

“You love it?” Harry could hear the smile in Louis’ voice even though the dim street light blurred her features, only inches away from Harry’s own. 

“I do. A lot. It suits you. So much.”

Louis’ fingers stretched forward to stroke against Harry’s cheek. “Thanks,” she murmured. 

“Is there a story behind it?”

Louis yawned happily. “Not so much a story. I’ve always just sort of had a thing for sunflowers, I guess? My Nan and Grandad lived on a farm with these huge gardens when I was growing up. They mostly just grew vegetables.  But there was this little path that lead down a hill with a tire swing at the bottom. And the path had sunflowers enclosing it on both ends. These massive, massive flowers.”

“Sounds beautiful.”

“It was. It was kind of my happy place as a kid. I used to bring a book and just sit there for hours.”

Harry sighed. “That’s kind of my dream.”

“Oh yeah?”

Harry nuzzled into the warm space between Louis’ neck and shoulders. “Mmhm.”

“Maybe I can take you there one day. My aunt and uncle live on the farm now but the sunflowers are still there.”

“Yeah?” Harry smiled. “You’d want to take me there?”

“Yeah. Lying among the sunflowers, watching the sun light up your skin while I sit and tell you pretty you are? Sounds like a perfect next date.”

Harry turned and rolled her body to cover Louis’ and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. “I’ll tell  _ you _ how pretty you are.” 

“And maybe more of this?” Louis murmured.

“Definitely,” Harry breathed. She cupped her hands around Louis’ face, drawing her closer, letting her lips brush across Louis’ jaw and chin before settling back on her lips. “Definitely more of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx 
> 
> Thank you, Kayla, my brilliant best friend and beta, for always pushing me to write and listening to me moan on and on and on...and on. Thank you for believing in me. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you L, the original sunflower girl, for inspiring this story. And for the picnic in the park. 
> 
> playlist:  
> if you love me now - MUNA  
> patricia - florence + the machine  
> new York - st. vincent  
> upper West side - king princess  
> sara - fleetwood mac  
> still- the Japanese house  
> think about you - leon  
> loudspeaker- MUNA  
> pynk - janelle monae  
> honey hi - fleetwood mac  
> it’s not living (if it’s not with you) - the 1975  
> twist - dizzy  
> cellophane - FKA twings  
> tiny dancer - Elton John 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://coffeehazza.tumblr.com//)  
> x


End file.
